Chronology of Weekly Shows
This is a list of the shows performed by Midnight Cabaret. This list is limited to the weekly shows. Unless otherwise noted, every show was performed on a Friday night, at midnight, in Titsworth Lecture Hall. Season I (2005) This season's co-chairs were Nevan Scott and Liz Otero. 1) No Puppet Sex 2) The Orangina Monologues 3) Brought To You By The Letter Y With Legs 4) If I Orgasmed, It Would Be In French 5) There's No Such Thing As Safe Sex With Werewolves 6) Where's Wally? 7) Camp Terabac: Are You A Mean One Or A Happy One 8) If Heartaches Were Wine, I'd Be Drunk All The Time 9) In The Land Of TV, The Man With No Brain Is King 10) This Week At Cabaret, Everyone Gets Laid 11) The Last Hook Up You'll Get This Year: A Black Tie Affair Season II (2005-2006) This season's co-chairs were Liz Otero and Meaghan Cross. 12) Midnight Madness 13) The Last Temptation Of The First Years 14) Don't Forget To Have Your Pets Spayed Or Neutered 15) We're Here For Your Pleasure, At Your Leisure 16) Do It On A Table 17) It's Zulu, Not Jew-Lu 18) Your Son Will Come Out Tomorrow 19) How Do You Know I'm Not A Robot? 20) Cabaret Stole My Virginity In The Back Of An El Camino 21) Free Pizza...No, Seriously...Free Pizza 22) SLC Fight Club 23) Is There Anything Sadder Than A Small Dog That's Constipated? (Or Jeff on a tricycle?) 24) Cabaret's Whizzbangin' Super-Sparkly Extra Merry with a Side of Potato Latkes Holiday Spectacular 25) I Feel Britty And Witty And Gay! 26) Happy F*cking Birthday, Cabaret! 27) Mr. P Presents: Hott 'N $tylin' 28) Why Can't Sheep Drive? 29) For Lovers Everywhere 30) No President Sex 31) Four Score And Seven Years Ago, I Did Your Mom 32) Oh My God, I'm Turning Into Meaghan! 33) Can I Stuff My Pants For This? 34) Milk and Other Liquids You Can Snorkel Through 35) A Brief History Of The Collective Conscious of Cabaret 36) Cabaret Cliff's Notes (Or Three Sluts And Jeni) 37) Steal This Cabaret Season III (2006-2007) This season's co-chairs were Eli Taylor and Moriah Mason. 38) Midnight Madness 2 or I'm Fed Up With These M-F Snakes On My M-F Cabaret 39) Are You Afraid Of Cabaret In The Dark? 40) Obsession...by SLC Cabaret 41) Et Tu, Pillow? 42) There's No Place Like Cabaret! 43) 142% Chance Of Singing In The Acid Rain 44) Leave Room For Jesus 45) Boo! It's Abortion! (But Only If Ross Wade Is Comfortable!) 46) No Mold, No Problem 47) What's Up With Women? 48) Stuff This! 49) Hello And Welcome To The Biannual Fringe And Avant-Garde Festival For Dead And Troubled Youth 50) Nevan Is A Carcinogen: Cabaret Turns 50! 51) This Year, We'll Be Good 52) If You Love Me So Much, Why Are You Making Out With THAT? 53) A Plague On Both Your Houses: Watch Beth Juggle Flaming Monkeys 54) I Have A Memory Like, I Don't...Poop! 55) Mail Order Goats? 56) Five Men Wearing The Same Baby 57) For A Limited Time Only! 58) Biodegradable Plastic Sex 59) The Cabaret That Almost Wasn't 60) What Is A Guttersnipe? 61) What Is The Word? Cookies! 62) If I Had Easy Access To Scorpions... 63) A Hodgepodge of Amazingness Season IV (2007-2008) This season's co-chairs were Beth Hintze and Zach Donovan. 64) Jodie Sweetin's PBJ 65) Surprise Brontosaurus 66) Stalin For Time: Delicious Fruity Flavor 67) I Want That Bear To Lick My Baby 68) Designer DNA In A Hot Dog Truck From A Hot Dog Truck A Hot Dog Truck 69) Garden Gnomes Are Scary = Vibrators? 70) Now I Can Pick Up Anything! 71) Hummus Ejaculation By Anton Chekhov 72) Where's Pam? 73) Children's Television Workshop Presents: They're Always After Me Lucky Charms If You Know What I Mean 74) Sex Talk: Fugettaboutit 75) Mary Desires Robots OR Say Click and Bend Over 76) Close Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes 77) Eggnog 78) My Crippled Ponies 79) That's What They Said About Polka 80) Phillip Trent, Time Detective: in "I Carbon-Dated Your Mom" 81) Matthew Chen Wants YOU To Be A Lesbian 82) Rutgers Drama Ballkick 83) So You Want To Be A Coke Dealer 84) Strawberry Alarm Clock 85) Please Don't Beat My Wombat 86) Midnight Fucking Cabaret! 87) Penislap 88) Sydney, On A Chair, Alone 89) Dedicated to Baggins Lougheed 90) Calm Down, Let's All Take Our Clothes Off 91) My Teeth Can't Bite Anything That's Outside My Head 92) Now You Stick YOUR Finger In Mummy's Lacy Intimate Undergarments! Season V (2008-2009) This season's co-chairs were yoshi kuroi, Michael Mietlicki, Sarah Livant, and Tony Assande. 93) You'll Think of Me Every Time You Go Skinny Dipping 94) Sarah: The Patron Saint of Turtles 95) Canada is the World's Gay Friend 96) There's No West in Space 97) Midnight Cabaret Will Teach You How To Make Them Jangle 98) You Should Never Save Michael For The End 99) Count Punderwear 100) James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 100 101) James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 101 (for Rocky Horror people) 102) Nightmares and Penis, My Intern 103) Be Careful What You Say About Brazil 104) "Babies" 105) Missspleling OR Do You Hate Women, Too? 106) Just Look At What Happened To Heath Ledger 107) Oh Fuck, We Still Need A Title: A Midnight Cabaret Holiday SpectaculARRR! 108) More Light, Baby! 109) Because American Pie Did Give Me Serious Doubt About Pie 110) You Can Have Sex With A Sheep, But It Won't Make You Dinner 111) Oh, The Things You Can Do With A Prehensile Tail 112) Gonorrhea for Christmas: The Musical! 113) Lesbians for Lancelot 114) Are You A Cup Of Tea 115) We Don't Touch The Spanish Inquisition 116) Don't Rain On Our Hypothetical Parade 117) Put The Ring Where, Mr. Frodo? 118) The one where they all turn 3 119) The Damn Show 120) The Baby On My Wall Still Smikes a Pope 121) The First Thing I Thought of Was Me 122) I'm a Failure, Nobody's Getting Naked Season VI (2009-2010) This season's co-chairs were Shannon Lippert and Liam O'Brien. 123) Middle-Schoolers: 'Cause They're A Little Young For Me 124) No! Don't Do That To Me! 125) And Now, I Will Make Goat Noises! 126) There is Bad People Here; Do not Buy Their Sad Story 127) Go at It Like a Cat 128) Idiot Crabs 129) Go On Without Me 130) GO TEAM 131) Ah Yes, They Make The Sex 132) Midnight Cabaret Gets The Menopause 133) Who's Beth? 134) SPÉLLÏNGBÆST 135) See What Happens This Time 136) Midnight Cabaret Presents: I Have a Crotch Too! 137) All I Want For Christmas is Jew 138) Having a Goal is the First Step Towards Failure 139) Mangerines 140) Something About Socks 141) Sam Seigle Knows EVERYTHING Midnight Cabaret Has Done 142) Forgiveness, Second Chances, & All That Shit 143) Shared History 144) BABY COMETS 145) Remember The Victorious 146) The Joanna Show: Apples to Apples and Dust to Dust 147) The Gun is Fake 148) This Show is not a Significant Number 149) Affective Ratio 150) Shannon Knows What Cheese Would Say 151) Something Shiny and Everything Goes to Hell 152) That's That For That 153) WANTED: 500 DOLLARS Season VII (2010-2011) This season's co-chairs were Andrew Bustria and Emma Casey. 154) Midnight Cabaret 155) Midnight Cabaret: The Revenge 156) This Is Yours 157) Charlie Loves David Loves Charlie 158) are we getting anywhere? 159) Every Exit Is An Entrance Somewhere Else 160) ONE NEO EON 161) Before We Wake Up 162) "Hello, Priests!" 163) The Password Is... 164) if you catch me i will fall 165) Eleven-Twenty-Three-Ten 166) A Show on Black Friday 167) Midnight Cabaret Presents: The Seven of Us 168) VAGINA WITH PEARS 169) Two Canadians, Two Co-Chairs, Two Jews, Two Law Students, and a ShamWow in a Pear Tree 170) GLOW SPACE STUFF 171) ZED DEPTH 172) YOUR MOM 173) Shhilent Shhow 174) The Snowball Effect 175) Delusion/Illusion 176) BEES 177) FICTION--HAPPINESS--SADNESS--FACT 178) Midnight Cabaret's Zombie Apocalypse 179) NEO WEEK 180) Four Dudes With Shutter Shame 181) Kafka'd with Felt 182) Everything Isaiah Badger Pittman Ever Wanted To Do In Midnight Cabaret 183) A Raisin In The Sun 184) I'm Happier Here Sick Season VIII (2011-2012) This season's co-chairs were Peter Zimmermann, Sophie Kurtze, & yoshi kuroi. 185) Midnight Cabaret Presents: A Mandatory Orientation Week Event 186) Public Lewdness 187) Hell Is People Not Responding To Your Safe Word 188) Big booty bitches THAT'S the future. 189) Peter Zimmermann, While You're At The Gas Station Can You Get Me Some Chips? 190) Midnight Cabaret: Brought to you by the letter GOD 191) Rise of the Bromo-Sapiens 192) Rock, Paper, Strip 193) Money. Economy. Also Lies. 194) Who Wants To High-Five The Red-Headed Funeral Man? 195) DREA(vomit)M 196) Spelunking in the Tunnel of Love 197) See What Happens IV: A New Hope 198) Meth is a Four Letter Word for Family 199) Change Is Just Around The Corner 200) Midnight Cabaret Turns 200, OR yoshi kuroi's Uncontrollable Christmas Explosion, OR The Sweetest Tears You've Ever Tasted 201) Bangin' Bibles 202) MOON WAR!! 203) Don't Tweet This 204) Blind Baby Makes Light 205) Sorry Mom, Sorry God 206) The Classy Show 207) Leap Day Sexperience 208) Mercury 209) Patty-Cakes Drove Out the Snakes and We Get Drunk in His Honor 210) But I Don't Piss In Holy Water Either 211) We Can't Stay Here 212) I Know You Can Hear Me 213) Expecting Full-On Politics 214) Every Once In A While, It's Nice To Be Naked 215) One More Time Season IX (2012-2013) This season's co-chairs were Emerson Henry & Gina Caputo . 216) Midnight Cabaret Presents: Karen Lawrence Knows What You Did This Summer Season X (2013-2014) This season's co-chairs were Nadine Pearson & Turner Zimmermann. Season XI (2014-2015) Category:Weekly Shows